


Let's Go See the Stars

by bogummykarebear



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Based on Park Bogums Song, Breakup, Christmas, Christmas Love, Christmas fic, Cute, Happy Ending, Hobi - Freeform, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Lets Go See The Stars, Love, M/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Park Bogum - Freeform, Rekindle, Serendipity - Freeform, Sope, Yoongi - Freeform, Yoonseok - Freeform, angst but has happy ending, be, bogummykarebear, bts - Freeform, i love sope, jeon jungkook - Freeform, joy, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, life goes on - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, they broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogummykarebear/pseuds/bogummykarebear
Summary: In which the snow and stars and long walks bring Hoseok and Yoongi back to each other.orYoongi can't stop thinking of the stars, can't stop walking towards Hoseok's apartment, can't believe they aren't together. They bump into each other again, this time the air feels different and the Christmas lights seem much warmer than before
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Let's Go See the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hello! wow, yet another sope fic. I really feel like you guys already know that i love a good amount of angst lol sorry! anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this little Christmas fic, last one of the year! for that, i have made a cute playlist to go with this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it, i listened to it while writing this, i had so much fun these past few months writing about sope! next year will be filled with even more fics! again, thank you so much and this goes out to @rare_ruby !! who was just so excited for this to be written and was the first person to ever really show interest in my fics, thank you so much! Happy New Year everybody and Happy Holidays!! [Lets Go See the Stars Playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7GcQhHDdJvoTK3yvNGn3jt) make sure to [follow me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/jamaisvuswift)

"Watch where you're going!" 

Yoongi fell to the ground and huffed as the group of men walked past him, laughing at him. "Asshole." He said, picking himself up. He brushed the snow off his hands and his pants, great now his pants are wet. This is exactly what he needed, fucking great. "What did you say, fucking punk. Say it to my face." Yoongi looked down at the snow and all he wanted to do in this moment was sucker punch this loser. "I said asshole, you're an asshole. You clearly bumped into _me._ " It didn't take much for the bigger man to jump him, Yoongi was in fact not as tall as him. The punks group of friends laughed as they watched Yoongi get pummeled. Yoongi was on the ground, groaning from the pain he endured. His breathing was heavy and he could see his hot breath in the cold winter night. He shouldn't have, but he took out his pain and wrath out on this loser, didn't go down without a real fight. Yoongi laid on the ground and looked up at the trees, the barely lit stars and sighed. The losers left him lying there, and Yoongi couldn't help but laugh it off. "Freak!" One of them said as they left. All Yoongi did was pull out his middle finger, flipping them off. 

He sniffled and found himself at a 7/11. The store was so dull, news playing on a small television behind the counter, the lights were so dim that at least his, now bruising eye, could take it. "4,000 won." The cashier said, who looked so bored, and so out of it. _Same._ Yoongi walked out of the convivence store with his hot bottle of coffee and a small packaged banana bread. This is how his days have been, dull, harsh, and brutally cold. The cuts on his knuckles and cheeks weren't helping either, but what was he supposed to do now? Cry? _How pathetic._

The cold winter wind blows, feeling like sharp cuts on his neck and cheeks. The walk to subway was dreadful, all of this silence gave Yoongi space to think and he didn't want to think. Didn't want to think too much. He pulled out his earbuds and plugged them into his phone, he sat down on one of the seats as the subway moved underground, he listened to his playlist and closed his eyes. _Don't think too much._ A slow song came on and he scrunched his eyes shut, squeezing his lips tight because no way was he gonna cry here, in public and in a station full of random weirdos of all places, that'd just be rock bottom. Yoongi switched to hip hop and controlled his feelings, let them simmer down. The subway came to a stop and he stepped out, walked up the stairs that led outside. 

The stars seemed much brighter here, it almost looked beautiful. _Fuck, don't think too much. Just forget about it._

but he just couldn't move those thoughts away. On this cold winter night, the night shines and the stars sparkle and the walk home is just too long to handle; Yoongi thought of him. 

_Where are you?_

The male looked around the neighborhood as he watched the train run in front of him, the red blinking lights bothered his bruising eye and the bell was way too loud for this time at night. The bars went up and he walked through the train tracks. _What a weird place to have a train, in the middle of a neighborhood._ Not that anybody could get on, it just simply passed through. His feet felt sore and the cold air brushed against his ankles so he stopped and pulled his socks up. 

_What are you doing right now?_

Yoongi sniffled and went on his way to his apartment. He should really find a different way to his apartment because he had to walk past Hoseok's and it just hurt way too much to see him through the window sometimes with someone else...someone he doesn't know, with their old friends, having a good time without him. Yeah, he should really find a different path. 

_I'm in front of your house, will you come out for a second?_

He played with the snow with his shoes as he stood in front of Hoseok's apartment complex. Yoongi bit his lip and winced because he had completely forgotten about his cut there due to previous events. This isn't the first time Yoongi has stood in front of Hoseok's place, in fact sometimes he wishes he could just bump into Hoseok, but the universe has different plans because that never seems to happen. Yoongi decided to get over him, to just move on because how long was this feeling going to linger if he didn't do anything to stop it? Yoongi laughed at himself and whimpered because there was really no way he could love anyone else but Hoseok. And if he were to move on and fall in love with someone else, it would not be the same, it couldn't because they're not Hoseok, they'll never be like Hoseok. 

"Yoongi-hyung?" 

Yoongi looked up from the ground and looked over at Hoseok, who was standing on the steps that led to the apartment complex. Even in this dim lighting did Hoseok shine so bright, so beautiful. His cheekbones and jawline ever so dangerous, so sharp. "H-Hoseok, hey." So now the universe wants to listen? Yoongi huffed and looked at Hoseok, he felt nervous. "I haven't seen you in months." Hoseok said, walking down the steps so gracefully Yoongi could have just fell to his knees and admire him from there, knees so weak from his beauty, his simple yet gracious walk. "Yeah, ever since we..." Yoongi couldn't even finish the sentence. "Yeah." Hoseok whispered, looking down as he stood in front of Yoongi. "How have you been?" Hoseok asked. Yoongi noticed he was wearing a light cardigan with some pajama pants and a black shirt underneath his cardigan. He fought the urge to offer his jacket. "Good. Yeah, just stopped by to grab a coffee and some br-" 

"Oh my god!" Hoseok interrupted, leaning his face closer to Yoongi, making him stay still and watch him. "You're bleeding, you have cuts all over your-" Hoseok placed his fingers gently on Yoongi's face, barely there. Yoongi's cheeks were cold and pink, he wanted to lean into Hoseok's touch, he just wanted to feel warmth. "Oh, _that._ " He said under his breath. "Hyung, are you okay? What happened? Come inside with me." Hoseok said, taking Yoongi's arm, pulling him inside his place. As soon as Yoongi stepped in, a wave of warmth from the heater washed over his face, making his cheeks feel cooler until they flushed down to a warm feeling. Yoongi looked around, not a thing had changed. The sofas, the television, the rugs, everything seemed the same. "This guy was just being a real prick. I was coming out of work and they just.. we pissed each other off and that's about it. " Yoongi watched as Hoseok went to the bathroom and kitchen. "Please, sit down, put your bag down too." Hoseok said as he moved around. Yoongi sat down on the couch and Hoseok came right away, he sat beside Yoongi and started to clean his cuts. 

"You have to stop getting into fights, hyung." Hoseok said softly, continuing to clean Yoongi's cuts. "I hated it when we were together and I hate it now." He said and Yoongi winced at the touch of the wipe on his very swollen, bruising eye. The Christmas tree looked beautiful, Hoseok had decorated it and it broke his heart that the ornament that had a picture of both of them wasn't there. He looked away from the tree and back to Hoseok's face. He just wanted to kiss him, kiss his nose and cheeks, the mole on his lip. "That only happened once or twice and its because of those guys who kept hitting on you. They wouldn't leave you alone, as your boyfriend I had to do something." Yoongi said the last part almost in a whisper. "I know." Hoseok said, placing Band-Aids on Yoongi's knuckles. "You have always been my knight in shining armor." Hoseok smiled and that just broke Yoongi's heart even more. "I should get going." Yoongi said, scooting back. "Are you sure? I thought maybe we could catch up or something?" He asked. Yoongi thought about it and he didn't like the idea. "No, I should really just be on my way. Taehyung and Jungkook are waiting on me, I promised them a meal." Hoseok nodded and stood up. They walk to the door and Yoongi leaves. He wonders if he should look back or not, he wonders if Hoseok stayed until he couldn't see Yoongi anymore. 

_I think of you so much_

Yoongi arrived to his shared place with Taehyung and Jungkook. "Hyung, where are we going tonight?" Taehyung asks, as if he didn't already know. "What happened to your face?" Jungkook asked, going over to cup his face. Yoongi winced and cursed at him, 'Nothing, this guy just pissed me off. That's all." Taehyung brought him a cup of water and Jungkook frowned, checking the cuts and bruises. "We don't have to go out, you know." Yoongi shook his head. "No, lets just go to Namjoon's bar, eat and drink. I really need a drink. I talked with Hoseok today." Yoongi didn't give out any details, but almost everyone at the bar was freaking out that they talked. They kept asking him questions, but Yoongi was a quiet man, he wasn't one to gossip. "They talked?" Namjoon asked as he set the food down on the table. "He was the one who hit you, wasn't he?" Jungkook joked and everyone laughed, including Yoongi. "No, we just.. bumped into each other and talked for a couple minutes, that's all." Jungkook looked down and sighed. "I hope you guys can become friends again. It was nice before you two started dating, it was nice to see you two dating too.. but you guys broken up? I hate it too." Jungkook said, getting emotional, Taehyung laughed and patted Jungkook's back. 

"Maybe it's because I'm drunk that I'm feeling sad about your break up with Hoseok-hyung, but I really loved you guys together." Namjoon said as well. "We love the both of you, it's just not the same anymore." Taehyung said. "We haven't even seen you cry about it, and we're the ones tearing up!" Jungkook laughed and in that moment Yoongi felt loved by his friends, his brothers. "I did cry, just not in front of you guys." He said, which was a total lie. He cried with his best buddy Namjoon. They both cried, Namjoon always teared up when Yoongi broke down. They spent the rest of the night drinking and eating saying stupid shit. Once they stepped out of the bar, the crisp, cold wind blew towards them, instantly sobering Yoongi. The three males walked Namjoon home before finally arriving to their shared place. Yoongi took a nice warm shower, he looked at the Band-Aids on his knuckles and sighed, remembering the events of earlier. Yoongi recalled Hoseok's face, he looked so good, his face, his body looked nice and fit. All while Yoongi felt the same and looked the same. 

Yoongi's head hit the pillow, he looked out the window and cuddled into his sheets and blankets. He looked up at the stars. 

_beautiful constellations, though I don’t know their names  
_

His eyes slowly closed, falling into a deep slumber. 

The following day is full of work, no time to think, not time to do anything but work. He got out at the same time as yesterday, not too late but the sun was already down, leaving a light afterglow in the sky, the stars and moon sneaking in slowly. He wrapped his scarf over his neck and adjusted his satchel over his shoulder, his writing career should be setting off by now, but Yoongi had been lacking ever since his break up with Hoseok. _I really need to try._ Being a journalist isn't as easy as it seemed, its always constant reading, constant interviews, detective work that he just couldn't do. Not as of lately. He walked to the subway station, rushed to it when he arrived and sat down before getting up to let a pregnant woman sit in his seat. "Thank you." she smiled and sat down. Yoongi gave her a small smile as he clung to the pole. He put his earphones in and played his music. Just like clockwork, Yoongi found himself going to the 7/11. He got his hot cup of coffee and his banana bread. "4,000 won." The man said. 

Yoongi left the store and took a sip of his coffee as he walked. He threw the cup away when he was finished and put his banana bread in his bag for later. Yoongi found himself of Hoseok's street again. He walked closer and closer to Hoseok's apartment and he sighed, feeling like a stalker. It was just a habit. When Hoseok and Yoongi were together, Hoseok would pick him up from the subway station, they would go to the 7/11 together. While Yoongi would only get a coffee and bread, Hoseok always got salty snacks and a ramen. He can still remember the look on Hoseok's face every time Yoongi wanted some of his ramen. Hoseok always said to him 'Get your own ramen because every time you say you don't want any, we always end up sharing mine.' And then they'd laugh and kiss, Hoseok would feed Yoongi and they'd share the coffee and bread as dessert on the way back to their apartment. 

_wanna come with me?_

"Hyung!" Yoongi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone call him. He looked up from the ground and watched as Hoseok came jogging up to him in his black sweat pants and his grey NIKE hoodie. "Hey!" Hoseok smiled, catching his breath. "I was hoping I'd see you again. I remember this is the time you come home from work." Hoseok said. Yoongi couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. It's nice seeing you too Hoseok." He said. "Last night, I'm sorry for just dragging you into the apartment, I just... hated seeing you like that." Hoseok said. "It's alright, Jungkook did the same thing." He said. "How is he anyway? he's the only one I haven't seen since we.. you know." Yoongi stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Doing good, misses you. Do you want to go on a walk?" He asked and Hoseok nodded. "Yeah, yes. I was hoping you'd ask." 

They went on their way, no where in particular but Yoongi loved walks. They caught up with each other, Yoongi keeping his distance. The clouds got together and it started to snow, making Hoseok laugh. They stopped at a park and sat down on the swings. "I've been meaning to go to Namjoon's bar, but I haven't had the time. I mean, he and I get along, but it's not the same, you know?" Hoseok asked as he swung back and forth just a little. Yoongi nodded. "Yeah, I agree. I mean, I haven't spoken to Jimin in so long. I think he hates me." Yoongi said softly. "He's your best friend and he's the only one that doesn't talk to me ever since we broke up, I mean besides you." Hoseok scoffed. "Well, yeah. You and I needed our space. Jimin is just... I asked him not to take sides, but he did and it just happened to be mine. I'm sorry, I'll talk to him about it." Yoongi shook his head. "No, it's fine. I don't care." He said, when he clearly did. Hoseok frowned, "Don't say that. You both care." He said. It got silent again and Yoongi looked up at the stars, snow falling down on them. Hoseok stood up from the swing and looked up at the sky. "Snow reminds me of you." Yoongi said as he stood up. Hoseok smiled and kissed Yoongi on the lips. The earth stood still, the snow falling and resting on their faces and eyelashes. Yoongi was shocked, he kissed back and put a hand on Hoseok's cheek. "You taste like coffee." Hoseok mumbled as he pulled back. Yoongi looked down, in this extremely cold weather, his cheeks were burning hot. "I have to go." Yoongi said, adjusting his bag over his shoulder and scarf. "What?" Hoseok asked. "Why?" he asked, did I do something wrong?" He asked

_so many things I want to tell you_

Yoongi shook his head. "No." He said. Yoongi looked at Hoseok and sighed, he looked so confused. "I have to go." Yoongi left the park, his legs on power walk mode. He debated or not if he wanted to run home, so he did. He ran through the empty streets of Seoul, through the sketchy neighborhoods, he fell once or twice on his way home. As he arrived to his apartment, he took off his shoes and socks because they were just soaking wet from the snow that had creeped in and the snow that had bounced off his heel had landed on the bottom of his pants. The apartment was warm, Taehyung was cooking and Jungkook was lounging on the couch playing some game. "Hyung, what took you so long? Dinner is almost ready." Taehyung said with a small smile. "Thanks Tae." he said, "Hey, Kook." Yoongi said, making his way to his bedroom. "Hyung!! Come check out this new game I bought!" Jungkook yelled back. Yoongi smiled to himself softly, his smile fading as soon as his head hit the pillow. He thought about Hoseok. Not just the idea of Hoseok, but his lips, the way he just... kissed him. The way he kissed Yoongi like it was nothing, like he was allowed to, as if nothing hadn't happened between them. 

The male never went out of his room that night except to take a shower. Taehyung and Jungkook were concerned, but let him have his peace. Which was great, because that's all Yoongi really wanted. Some peace and quiet, a place to think. Think about Hoseok and the way he looked so beautiful in the snow. _Ugh!_

The following day went by the same. Yoongi had the same routine every single day, he never grew tired of it. Breakfast. Work. 7/11. ~~Hoseok's apartment.~~ Home. After his work day ended, Yoongi walked himself to the subway station and arrived at his beautiful 7/11. He got the same coffee, the same bread, and this time he bought his own ramen, its been ages since he's eaten ramen. "While I'm here, I may as well buy some for the guys." So he bought packs of ramen and went on his way. This time, however, he walked a different path home, not knowing that Hoseok had been waiting for him outside his apartment in the cold weather. Yoongi arrived to his apartment and ate with his buddies. For the first time in a long time, he felt good, felt better, felt like everything really was going to be okay. The following days went by quick and today would be the last time of the week Yoongi would stop by the 7/11 because the weekend was finally here and he had no plans to go outside. Yoongi got his banana bread, his hot coffee and went on his way. 

He arrived at his apartment and to his surprise, he saw Hoseok sitting outside the building. "Hoseok, what are you doing here?" He asked him. Hoseok looked up at Yoongi and he stood up. "I... I came because you haven't been by my place recently." He said. "I've been waiting for you everyday this whole week, but you haven't come and I... I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I kissed you out of nowhere that day. I just thought you looked so handsome in the lighting and the snow that was falling on us." Yoongi blinked and handed the cup of hot coffee to Hoseok. He took it, knowing that Yoongi had given it to him because his hands were cold. Yoongi didn't know what to say. Actually, he knew exactly what to say, but he didn't know how to say it nicely. "Why did you leave when I kissed you? You seriously... lead me on." Hoseok was clearly upset which made Yoongi upset. 

_but I won't rush_

"No. How could _you_ lead me on. I'm finally moving on with my life, I'm finally getting over you, over us." Yoongi said back, a little attitude coming out of him. "It's been months since we've seen each other and then you kiss me? Don't forget that _you're_ the one who broke up with _me_. Over what? That your career was finally taking off and all of a sudden you didn't have time for me, time for us? That's the stupidest shit ever because look at you now." Yoongi shook his head, he wanted to cry out of frustration. Hoseok frowned and started to cry. "That's not fair, you know how much I had to concentrate on my dance career. We both agreed it'd be okay." He said. "No, Hoseok. You agreed, not me. You." Hoseok put the cup of coffee down and wiped his tears. "And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I regret it, I miss you, I need you. I love you so much. You're not the only one who's been going through it. We've said it so many times, that we're soulmates. That we couldn't just have met out of coincidence. You are the love and light of my life Yoongi. There's no me without you." Yoongi was jealous at how good Hoseok was with his words. "The apartment is so lonely without you. So quiet. I hate it." 

_but I wanna hold your hand_

Yoongi walked closer to Hoseok and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Hoseok softly on the lips. The world stopped yet again, only two of them in this moment, the freezing weather disappeared and they were left with a heating rise on their cheeks. Yoongi placed his hands on both of Hoseok's cheeks, Hoseok wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck. "You taste like coffee." Hoseok mumbled, a small smile escaping his lips. Yoongi laughed and smiled as they hugged each other. "Hyung, I'm really sorry for what I did. I really am. We should have never broken up in the first place." Hoseok said. "You know I love you, Hobi. Shit happens and we learn. Life goes on. I'm glad it'll go on with us together." Yoongi said. 

They stay there for a while until Yoongi offers to walk him home. They hold hands and Yoongi places soft, warm kisses on Hoseok's hand as they walk every now and then. He loves to hear Hoseok giggle and say that it tickles. Yoongi takes off his coat and puts it over Hoseok's shoulders. "Thank you, hyungie." Hoseok says as he rests his head on Yoongi's shoulder as they walk. "We're not even going the right way." Hoseok laughed. "It's okay, it gives us more time." Yoongi said, giving Hoseok's hand a small squeeze. " _Though I don't know the place where our footsteps are headed, I used to be alone in the night sky."_ Yoongi said as he looked up at the stars, Hoseok doing the same, still cuddling his face into Yoongi's warm neck. " _But if I can walk it through with you, it's all I need."_ Hoseok said softly, kissing Yoongi again. 

_let's go see the stars_

They eventually arrive at Hoseok's apartment. The smell of the pine tree and holiday bakes are all throughout the apartment, making Yoongi smile because this felt like home. Yoongi stays the night and wakes up to Christmas day with his favorite person, the best kind of gift Yoongi had ever received in his life. Yoongi smiled tiredly and cuddles Hoseok, who kisses him repeatedly. "I'm getting used to you." Yoongi said, which makes Hoseok laugh. "Together for 4 years and you're finally getting used to me?" He asked and Yoongi smiled. "I want to wake up next to you every single day, for the rest of my life." Yoongi says. The rest of Christmas day they spend with their friends at the bar. They all exchange gifts and eat together, everyone knew and placed bets that they would eventually get back together. They exit the bar late at night and Yoongi holds Hoseoks hand. "Let's go see the stars." Hoseok says and Yoongi thinks that's a wonderful idea. 


End file.
